


Good Listener.

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Bromance, Gen, M/M, Memories, Sad, Support, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that went down in Issue 5, Billy really needs somebody to talk to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Listener.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the events on Issue 5. After reading Issue 11, I noticed America's reaction to Billy trying to take "Plan B" wasn't surprised or shocked like Kate's or Noh's... but sad and worried. To me, it seemed like she already knew what had happened before. So here's my headcanon about how it went down.

"Hey, Am, are you busy?"

America looks up from her magazine and gives Billy curious look.

"What’s up, Chico?"

"I… hum…" Billy runs a hand through his hair nervously, "I need to talk about something with someone… anyone really, but I can’t tell Teddy, and Kate’s busy with Noh-Varr (plus she’ll kill me if she finds out), and David’s, well, so analytical, and there’s no way I’m talking to Loki… though he knows… so hum…”

America raises an eyebrow, which finally makes Billy stop talking Tommy-speed.

"I just thought… you seem like you are a good listener," he finally says nervously. "You know what? Forget it I better…"

A firm hand grabs his t-shirt and pulls him down to the sofa next to her.

"Talk," she simply says, giving him her undivided attention.

"You can’t tell Teddy,” Billy insists.

America nods dryly, slightly leaning towards him with her golden eyes set on him.

"Fine. I just… Listen. Remember that whole madness from a few weeks back with the whole lending-Loki-my-powers thing? Of course you do," he shakes his head. "Well, you remember that second option Loki gave us, right?"

America frowns so deeply her eyebrows nearly touch. She remembers.

"Well, when I thought Loki was not coming back, I… I was about to take that option."

His eyes are set on his feet, which is why he doesn’t see America’s eyes widen in surprise.

"I mean, I was going to take it. I took the shot. If Loki hadn’t come back in the last moment to push my hand I…”

He looks up and finds two things he never thought he’d see in the girl’s face: worry and fear.The unexpected sadness in the usually serious and strong America is what finally breaks his barriers.

"I’m not… I mean… I never thought about it before," he says feeling the tears slowly begin to roll down his cheeks, "not even when I was depressed last year. But now, I mean then, things were looking so desperate and I was willing to do it. I never thought I’d be capable of something like that but in that moment I was… I did pull the trigger, America… and that scares me.”

He looks back up, wiping the tears from his face with shaky hands.

"Please say something," he pleads.

America needs a minute to gather courage. She’s no coward and she knows it, but she’d never imagined she’d have this conversation with Billy. She knows she is protecting him, but protecting him from himself was never been part of the plan. She isn't sure she can do it, especially when it strucks her at her core. Her moms, after all, died to save a whole universe, much like Billy intended to. Suddenly, the pain of that memory, translates into anger.

"Billy," she says falling back into her cold and serious demeanor, "what you did was very brave… and very stupid."

He looks at her surprise by the harshness of her words, but she’s still burning with too much rage to comfort him for what he had done.

"With all your talk and movies about heroes, I didn’t think you’d give up that easily," she frowns gravely.

"I wasn’t giving up. I was trying to save everyone. I thought it was the only way…"

"But it wasn’t," she cuts him off, "and that’s my point. We kept fighting and made it out. We will always keep fighting. You know it. I’m on your side, and loosing is not an option.”

"That’s easy for you to say. You can beat practically everything."

"Exactly, and I’m on your side so have a bit more faith, would’ya?" she rolls her eyes. "Listen," she gets serious once more, "if you die nobody wins —not mother, not us—, but we loose. We loose you. And, with me, loosing is not an option,” she repeats.

"You make it sound too easy," he snorts.

"I know it’s not, Billy, and I know what you were trying to do was very heroic," she tries to soften her tone, "but trust me when I tell you, there’s always another option. There are enough heroes sacrificing to save the world already," she adds frowning lightly at the unpleasant memory.

Billy is wrapped up enough in his own thoughts not to realize her grimacing at the thought.

"I guess you are right," he said looking at his hands. "I guess I was stupid to think about it…"

"Yes. Just promise me you’ll trust us next time," she says, trying to keep her voice from sounding like a plead. "No giving up."

"Fine," he purses his lips. "No giving up. I promise."

"Good," she sights standing up and putting a hand over his shoulder.

"Just, please don’t tell Teddy," he asks softly.

"I won’t, Chico," she promises looking down at him, "but you should."

"It would kill him," he shakes his head.

"It would kill him to loose you, Billy, believe me. What’s important is that you are still here for each other."

"Yes, you are right. We have each other and that will never change, right?" Billy lights up suddenly optimistic.

Maybe somebody should check out those mood swings, she thinks to herself.

"I mean, as long as we are together there’s no reason for giving up."

"That’s the spirit," she says walking out of the room.

"Thanks, Am," Billy calls still from the couch.

"Don’t mention it, Chico," she says without turning back.

She walks slowly to her room, fighting to keep control over herself as she always does. Once there, she finally closes the door behind her and shuts her eyes tightly, trying to vanish the images on her mind. She takes both hands to her head, leaning against the door, and slides to the floor feeling like a child all over again.

Only one tear escapes her will-power and rolls to her chin.

That was a conversation she hadn’t been ready for.


End file.
